


tonight i'm gonna dance (but i don't wanna dance if i'm not dancing with you)

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [28]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cheesy, Christmas fun, DEC 22 - Dancing, Dancing, Five Plus One, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: 5 times Simon and Baz danced alone + 1 time they do it together."But either way it’s just the two of them here now. And there is soft music playing. Something Taylor Swift and emotional. And it’s just the two of them.So Simon pulls Baz up with him and wraps his arms around Baz’s shoulders and sways them so that they’re dancing."





	tonight i'm gonna dance (but i don't wanna dance if i'm not dancing with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I spent hours doing this(which is weird considering it's pretty short. The + 1 is lengthy.) I've never done a 5 + 1 before. 
> 
> Also I love you guys' comments. It makes me so happy.

I.

It’s New Years Eves at the Wellbelove’s, and Simon doesn’t really fit in here at all. All of the people wearing fancy people outfits, eating fancy people foods, and drinking fancy people drinks. Simon doesn’t really know what to do with himself. There are people all around and he’s being heralded like a trophy. There’s nowhere to hide.

Baz wouldn’t feel out of place here. 

Simon grabs another item from the dessert table. He’s probably going to gain 10 pounds tonight alone. (That’s not such a bad thing. He’ll need it when he goes back to care this summer.)

He feels rather alone. 

Even when Agatha pulls him over to dance.

But he holds onto her hands, and he dances and dances and dances (he looks like an idiot, he can tell by the way Agatha is looking at him.)

The clock strikes midnight.

II.

Baz is so angry. He wonders if he’s ever been more angry in his entire life.    


He can’t believe this. His father is unbelievable. 

He’s so mad, and these thoughts are rattling around in his head, and he wants it to stop so badly. But he can’t stop thinking about it. 

So he turns on his music, and he tries to block it out. 

But he still has all this angry energy, so he starts dancing furiously. He doesn’t know if waving his hands this angrily even counts as dancing.

But every little bit helps. 

III.

Simon hates school dances. They’re just an excuse for people to show off how much money they have, and convince girls to go out with them. Simon himself has Agatha on his arm. 

He had to do that though. If he hadn’t Baz would have taken her. 

He knows that Baz is going to use this night to show off and make fun of him and just make everything miserable. That’s honestly most of what he hates about dances. 

But as he dances with Agatha, he realizes that Baz isn’t even here. 

He purposefully moves them all around the gym trying to find Baz. He doesn’t know why it bothers him so much Baz isn’t here?

Agatha frowns at him, and he shakes his head and apologizes. 

He tries to focus on the dancing.

(He’s unsuccessful)

IV.

Baz is pretending to sleep when Simon reenters the room. Baz doesn’t have to open his eyes to see that he’s grinning. 

Maybe Baz should have gone because really can’t stand how happy Simon looks right now. Maybe if he were there he could have made sure Snow would at least not be pretending to dance around the room on his own. 

The whole reason Baz didn’t go was to avoid Snow and Wellbelove. The whole thing annoys him. It’s not his fault that the sight of them together makes him sick. 

Besides, the music at those things is never any good. All garbage and ridiculous dancing. 

But here Simon is: back in the room, and bringing the dance with him. 

Baz wonders if maybe he can memorize every detail of this. For himself. For later. For the dark days that are coming. 

He should really be asleep. He can’t risk being caught by Snow. Being caught would be worse. He has no explanation for why he’s watching. And then he’d have to mock Snow for his dancing. And Snow would stop. Baz thinks that might be the worst thing that could ever happen to him. 

But Simon keeps dancing, and Baz keeps watching.

And hours after Simon goes to bed, Baz lies awake unable to sleep. He’ll remember tonight until the day he dies.

V.

Baz is drunk. Completely shit faced. Off his rocker. Drunk. 

And of course Snow finds him. Of course he does. It would be naive to think that Snow had abandoned his whole ‘stalking Baz’ phase, so of course he’s found him. 

Whatever, he might as well make a show of it. 

Which is why he’s dancing down here. Just to annoy Simon. To throw him off his game. Maybe to ruin his night. That would be great. Snow has ruined enough of Baz’s life just by existing in it with his obnoxious, gorgeous, stupid face. 

He takes another swig of alcohol, and waits for Snow to stumble in. He can tell he’s there. (Snow is never especially quiet even when he’s trying to be sneaky.) He’s humming to himself and dancing. 

He knows this is going to baffle Snow. It’s going to keep him up at night. Good. He deserves it. He’s such an absolute fucking incredible moron. He deserves it. 

“What are you doing, Baz?” Snow asks when he finally stumbles through the door. 

“Dancing.” 

“Seriously, Baz, you’re not meant to be down here.”   


He’s such a goody two shoes. It drives Baz insane. He’s not even going to turn him in. Baz knows it. Because Simon is such a hero. He’ll never turn Baz in like this. Even if Baz pushes him until he goes off. Simon won’t turn him in. 

“I’m being serious, Snow,” He snaps. 

Simon just sighs and rolls his eyes. 

When Baz wakes up in the morning, he doesn’t remember how he got back to bed, but he remembers the way Simon looked at him dancing. It’s moments like these he almost thinks Snow doesn’t hate him at all. 

+1.

It’s New Years again. It’s funny how fast New Years comes around every year. One minute it’s january, and the next you’re in December thinking about how much time has passed. You wonder if it will ever slow down.

This time Simon knows exactly where he’s supposed to be. It’s just him, Baz, Penny, Micah, and Agatha is here for the holidays. He can’t bring himself to focus on anything but Baz’s hand in his though. 

Baz is in an intense debate with Penny. She’s arguing that they should be able to listen to Christmas music even though Christmas time has passed. He’s saying that they absolutely should not because it’s annoying and he is not going to be held responsible for his actions if she even so much as makes a move toward the speaker. (She wouldn’t have to make a move,  _ ‘it’s bluetooth, Basil.’  _ (Simon wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.)

Baz rolls his eyes as Simon shoves another mince pie into his mouth. 

“Chew, darling,” He chastises. But Simon knows he’s doing it lovingly. Baz is nothing but weird backhanded compliments and insults that make Simon feel warm and fuzzy for almost no reason. 

He doesn’t understand how it happens. Maybe it’s all the champagne he drank. (He didn’t know champagne could make you drunk, it’s mostly bubbles.) But he looks down for a moment, and when he looks up again Agatha, Penny, and Micah are gone.

He guesses Agatha probably doesn’t want to be around them that much when they’re soft like this. It’s one thing to have accepted that your ex-boyfriend and ex-crush are dating and another altogether to watch them snog at midnight. And Penny and Micah have probably gone to privately share their own New Years kiss. 

But either way it’s just the two of them here now. And there is soft music playing. Something Taylor Swift and emotional. And it’s just the two of them. 

So Simon pulls Baz up with him and wraps his arms around Baz’s shoulders and sways them so that they’re dancing. 

And Baz, being uncharacteristically nice, doesn’t even make fun of him for it. He just places his hands gently on Simon’s waist and holds him as close as he can. 

He gently sings along with Taylor, and Simon didn’t even know that Baz knew this song. “ _ Don’t read the last page, but I stay when you’re lost and I’m scared and you’re turning away. I want your midnights, but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day.” _

Simon wonders if there is possibly a more fitting song for right now. He wants to spend the rest of his life in this moment, but he knows it will pass. But there will still be tomorrow. This isn’t a passing thing. 

Simon leans his head into Baz’s shoulder and breathes in a deep breath. 

“I love you,” He interrupts, but he doesn’t need to. It’s not like Baz doesn’t know. Baz has to know, right?

And they dance, and dance, and dance. Until morning. Until Penny comes out of her room and takes a picture quietly. And Simon drags Baz back to his bedroom. And they fall asleep wrapped together. 

Time passes fast, and next New Year’s they dance again. 

  
  



End file.
